


Losing you

by anyuchiha



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: TRADUCCION – Magnus tiene una pesadilla de Alec moribundo y va a buscarlo.





	Losing you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losing you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330255) by NiennorNight. 



> Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight, yo solo la traduzco.  
> ‘Estas frases son pensamientos’  
> Pesadilla

** Pesadilla **

* * *

 

Se despertó gritando su nombre, y  tratando de alcanzarlo delante de él. El sueño se desvaneció y se encontró en su habitación, respirando con dificultad por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos de gato, el brazo todavía estaba extendido delante de él.

"Ángel...", susurró, con la voz ronca de tanto gritar, mientras dejaba caer su mano a su lado... "Sólo fue una pesadilla..." se dio cuenta que estaba temblando a pesar de ser una noche cálida. "Alec...” La imagen del Nephilim llego a él sin ver su rostro angelical ni sus ojos azules llenos de sangre. "Mi Alec..." lloró incapaz de detenerse. ‘ _Un sueño... Fue sólo un sueño... Él está muy bien... Él está bien... No le paso nada...’_

Todavía no podía calmarse. Miró a su lado y vio la hora. 03:47. Alec no había vuelto a casa después de una caza y aunque sabía que tenía que haber ido al instituto, no pudo evitar que la incómoda sensación se instalara en su estómago.

"Tengo que verlo..."

Temblando, se levantó y logró crear un portal con las manos temblorosas.

Lo cruzo y se encontró fuera del Instituto. Se deslizó por el jardín sin hacer  y entró en la habitación de Alec a través de la ventana abierta.

El chico estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama, su cabello negro estaba alborotado y su rostro angelical lucia apacible. Con una oleada de afecto Magnus se dio cuenta de que se aferraba a una de sus camisas para dormir.

No se parecía en nada a la imagen de sus sueños y Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro mientras el alivio lo embargaba.

Alec se removió y abrió los ojos azules, parpadeando adormilado cuando vio a Magnus

"¿Magnus?" susurró con voz somnolienta que el brujo encontró extremadamente atractivo "¿Estoy soñando...?"

Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír amorosamente a eso y camino rápidamente por la habitación, incapaz de resistir la distancia, quitándose los zapatos en el camino.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Alec quien se deslizó a un lado automáticamente para hacer espacio para él, y luego se acostó y lo abrazó, susurrando. "Te quiero mucho…"

Alec se sorprendió al principio, todavía no estaba completamente despierto, pero no obstante le devolvió el abrazo.

"También te amo Mags... ¿Estás bien?" Magnus intentó responder, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero había un nudo en su garganta y no podía hablar.

Silenciosas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos una vez más y sollozo en silencio abrazando a su amante como un salvavidas.

"¿Magnus?" Alec pronunció su nombre en voz baja de nuevo, pero ahora despierto y preocupado. "¿Qué pasa? Magnus, me estás asustando ¿Estás herido?" Magnus negó y logro hablar entre sollozos. "No...Está bien...Todo está bien ahora...Estas bien…"

"Por supuesto que estoy bien bebé..." susurró Alec usando el entrañable término que sabía que Magnus amaba, mientras le frotaba círculos suaves en la espalda. "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"No pude hacerlo...Tu…tu caíste, y no llegue a tiempo…yo…" su voz se rompió cuando nuevos sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo "Te vi morir, y no pude hacer nada para salvarte…" Las imágenes inundaron su mente de nuevo. Los ojos azules de Alec, vacíos, su cuerpo roto yaciendo en un charco de sangre. ” **No.**  ”Se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de respirar entre sollozos.

"Shh..." Alec lo calmo abrazándolo más cerca "Fue sólo una pesadilla... Estoy aquí, estoy contigo ahora...te prometo que no te dejaré..."

El aliento de Magnus se quedó atrapado en esas últimas palabras y sollozo más fuerte. "Pero tu...no puedes evitarlo. Un...Un día, tu..." nunca termino la frase.  _"Vas a morir de todos modos. ‘El tiempo te separara de mí, aunque los demonios no lo hagan’._ Estaba llorando tan fuerte ahora era casi era incapaz de respirar y Alec estaba aterrado.

"¡Magnus, bebé, por favor, Magnus, por favor, cálmate!" Susurró frenéticamente tratando de calmarlo. "Por favor, por favor..." Él lo abrazo  con fuerza llorando también mientras el brujo se deshizo entre sus brazos.

"Alec...Mi...Alec..."  _‘No, no, no, no, no te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras. No puedo vivir sin ti, por favor, no, no, no’._

"Silencio...Silencio bebé, tranquilo. No ocurre nada, mírame."

**_"Mírame…"_ **

Las suaves palabras de Alec lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y Magnus obedeció la petición del Nephilim, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su fascinante cazador de sombras, tratando de respirar a través de sus sollozos. "A...le...xan...der..." Pronuncio su nombre a través de la respiración irregular.

"Silencio… estoy aquí..." Alec lo calmo besando su cabello. "Silencio,  lo resolveremos, encontraremos una forma... todo estará bien...", agregó plantando besos por todo su rostro tratando de calmarlo. "Estoy aquí ahora bebé...no me iré a ninguna parte..."

_‘No puedo perderte... No puedo, no puedo hacerlo...Por favor, que haya una manera...’_  Magnus lo abrazo con desesperación, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Intentó dejar de lado sus pensamientos, centrándose en su voz suave y su hermoso rostro calmándose. "Yo...yo..."

"Shh...Está bien...no hables...Respira Mags..."

_'Juro que encontrare una manera..."_  Teniendo esto en mente y borrando todo lo demás con la presencia de Alec se las arregló para relajarse un poco.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Alec que estaba enloqueciendo por la preocupación, la respiración de Magnus se fue calmando, cayendo en un ritmo normal. 

El brujo todavía mantuvo sus ojos en él y alcanzó una mano para colocarla en su cara. 

"Alexander...Alec, mi Alec...", susurró mientras el chico se apoyó a su contacto.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Alec con sus ojos azules brillando con la preocupación.

"Sí...lo siento...Sayang...yo..."

Alec lo abrazó fuerte enterrando la cabeza del brujo en su pecho, así que Magnus no pudo terminar la frase. 

Podía sentir el corazón del chico latiendo violentamente en el pecho mientras hablaba con voz tensa. 

"No te atrevas a pedirme perdón por nada."

Magnus simplemente bajó la cabeza una vez para mostrarle que lo había oído, y suspiró con alegría sintiendo paz al fin.

“Todo va a estar bien _..."_  susurro Alec una vez más, y confiando en sus palabras, Magnus cerró los ojos, dejando que los latidos del corazón de Alec ahora constantes, lo llevaran a la inconsciencia y se sumió en el olvido.

 


End file.
